Reversed
by kesharocks1071
Summary: What if the roles were reversed? Inuyasha Takashi is a regular kid, being shipped off to Tokyo to live with his Uncle on a demon shrine. When he falls down an ancient well, he gets transported to Feudal Era Japan! There he finds out that demons and humans are in charge while priests and priestesses are considered evil and deadly. How does this story play out?


What if the roles were reversed? Inuyasha is a half-demon who moves to live with his uncle in current time Tokyo so that he could recover from the death of his girlfriend, Kikyo. Oddly enough, when Inuyasha arrives, he discovers his uncle owns a shrine where humans come to pray. After a couple days, Inuyasha gets bored and explores. When falling down a forbidden well, he finds himself in Feudal-Era Japan except demons are the good guys! Humans are tolerated, but ones with holy power cannot be allowed near the villages. When he comes across a 500 year old tree, he sees a young girl pinned to it by an arrow. What will he do?

* * *

**REVERSED**

"Would you like anything, Sir?" The flight attendant asked him.

"No thanks," He responded. "I'm good." Inuyasha was on a flight to Tokyo. His uncle's shrine to be exact. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been there, only that that place gave him the creeps. _I wouldn't have to do this if it weren't for my stupid brother._ He thought.

At the beginning of the month, Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, began to get extremely irritated. He positively despised Inuyasha for being a half-demon and would do anything in his power to make Inuyasha's life miserable. One day, he went too far and drugged Inuyasha's girlfriend. Then, he mated with her. Of course, Sesshomaru immediately threw her aside, but that was enough to drive Inuyasha over the edge. His demon blood took over and he nearly killed Sesshomaru, fatally injuring him. It was then that his father decided it was time to send him off to another place; to a get-away. And now, Inuyasha was flying on a plane, first class with the other demon's

"Sir," A blonde flight attendant called, snapping him out of his thoughts. "The plane has already landed. Would you mind getting off?"

"Uh, sure." Inuyasha said. He apologized to the attendant and grabbed his backpack before walking into the airport.

After getting through customs, he walked out to the car park and saw a young man by a taxi holding a card with 'Inuyasha Takashi' written on it. _So the lazy bum taking care of me sent a taxi, huh?_ He thought to himself as he strode towards the taxi. After a curt nod to the driver, Inuyasha stuffed his suitcase in the truck and climbed into the backseat where he laid his backpack beside him.

"Takashi Shrine, right?" the driver asked, glancing at the half-demon in the back seat through his rear view mirror.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied. His eyes were beginning to droop and he felt the need to rub sleep out of his eyes. After yawning, Inuyasha fell asleep as the taxi sped towards Takashi Shrine.

"Hey, kid," the driver tapped Inuyasha's shoulder. The sleeping boy stirred. "Wake up." He began to gently slap Inuyasha's face to try and wake him further. After one or two slaps the teenager shoved his hand away and mumbled something incoherent as he opened his eyes to glare at the driver.

"I'm awake. Happy now?" Inuyasha said, grumpily. The driver shrugged and gestured out the window, saying that they'd arrived. Inuyasha leaned towards the blackened window and saw the entrance to the shrine along with at least a hundred steps to climb. He groaned inwardly before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and climbing out the car door. He mumbled thanks to the driver and grabbed his suitcase before starting up the mountainous stairway.

The higher Inuyasha climbed, the louder the sound of wind chimes became. As he closed in on the top, the man he supposed was his uncle came into view. He had short, white hair, the trademark melted gold eyes that ran in the family, and purple markings that unlike Inuyasha's father's streaks, were like vines creeping up his face and then curving back to hairline. He wore the clothes of a priest except they were torn in most parts to show his demon blood.

"Inuyasha," The man boomed. "Good to see ya!" He walked briskly down the stairs Inuyasha had yet to climb and grabbed his suitcase. He quickly walked back up those stairs and disappeared from Inuyasha's sight as he walked into his house. _Weird old man…_

When Inuyasha finally got up the last step, he raised his eyes, not expecting the country style house that was by a closed off hut, a stand used for selling charms, and a wishing well with a bell hanging by it. But what caught his eyes the most was the huge tree laying by the hut. Its branches weaved themselves into intricate patterns that made you dizzy and the light green leaves signified the end of spring and the beginning of summer.

Walking towards the large house, Inuyasha's ears twitched, due to the gentle breeze that flowed through the demon shrine.


End file.
